Second Chances
by Alelie Anyale Yeldig
Summary: I didn't like how they left Emma dead when they canceled the show so I invented a character to save her. In reality, I just took one of my OC's and put her in this universe. Enjoy. Warning: some language and violence. Complete
1. Prologue

Hello again everyone. This story is actually finished ahead of time, so I get to update as often as i can and not have to worry about writer's block. Hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Second Chances<p>

Prologue

When I was ten years old, I ran away from my father. We lived in New York at the time, so it wasn't odd for a kid to be seen on the streets on her own. A year later, I watch from the side lines as two groups of mutants fought against each other. Then there was a big flame in the sky that looked like a bird. It flew towards one of the mutants, a woman with red hair, but another woman jumped in front of her and was hit by the fire instead. I watched as the second woman turned around to speak to the other mutants and I swear that she turned into a living diamond. Then she shattered, all on her own. I remember crying because I thought she was dead but I felt something poking at my mind and knew that she wasn't really gone. I let her in and we both got a second chance.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Please review and make a girl in Arizona very happy. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Runaway

Chapter 1: Runaway

I slammed my bedroom door knowing my Papa would be pissed if he wasn't passed out drunk on the couch. I dug around under my bed for the duffel I had snuck out of his room the day before and started filling it with my few pieces of clothing and personal possessions.

"Screw this," I whispered looking around for my locket. "Damn it, where is it?"

I stopped moving as I heard Papa cough a bit and then roll over on the couch. Letting out a sigh of relief, I continued my search for my locket. I finally found it hidden in the small compartment underneath the floorboards.

"Shoulda known," I laughed quietly to myself, putting it on carefully. "I miss ya Momma."

Once I finished stuffing a blanket into the duffel, I hefted it to the window. I gently lowered it onto the fire escape so that I wouldn't wake Papa and then turned around to get the last thing I would need if I was gonna make it to where I was going. I carefully opened my door so that it wouldn't squeak and snuck into the kitchen. After opening the sugar container, I dumped it all onto the floor. I gathered up the bills that I had been stashing in it for the last month and hurried back to my room, not bothering to close the door this time.

_Now or never_, I thought as I grabbed my backpack and headed out my window. "See ya, asshole," I whispered into the frigid air as I closed the window behind me. "Ain't gonna miss ya." With that, I dropped my duffel into the snow pile below the fire escape and made my way down the ladder.

Once I reached the ground, I breathed a sigh of relief that I was finally free of the man that had been making my life a living hell for the past ten years.

"Now I just gotta get ta Westchester," I mumbled as I dragged my duffel out of the snow pile. Once I had a good grip on it, I started out of the alley and towards what I hoped would be a better life.


	3. Safety

Chapter 2: Safety

The truck I had hitched a ride in stopped in front of a burned down building on a wide expanse of land; at least it looked like it had been burned down.

"Are ya sure this is the place?" I asked the driver skeptically.

"Yup," he replied. "Now get, you mutie freak. This is far as you're gonna get with me." He pushed a button in the door that unlocked both the doors.

I almost glared at him but instead I just shrugged. "Alright," I started, "thanks for the ride though." I slammed the door after I pulled my duffel and my backpack out from in front of the seat. Then the driver hit the gas pedal and was gone before I could even give a mocking salute.

"Jerk," I muttered as the wind began to pick up and the snow fell harder. I dragged the duffel past the broken down gate and towards the remains of what was once probably a beautiful mansion. I could tell that it had been huge.

"Make's sense, it was a school afta all," I spoke aloud to myself. "Ah really need ta stop that." I paused when I came to the front of the remains. _Guess Ah'll just hafta find a way back ta the city tomorraw._ Suddenly I heard a door slide open somewhere in the debris.

"Hello?" called a voice. "Who's there?"

I crouched down behind a fallen wall and hoped the owner of the voice wouldn't find me. After all, who'd be living under a bunch of debris?

"There you are," I heard the voice say from right above me.

I looked up and yelped. Above me was the face of a blue animal but it was speaking like a human. I teetered backwards in my crouched position and landed on my back with a thud.

"Oh don't be scared of me," the blue animal said. "I'm not going to hurt you." It jumped down to my level and extended its hand towards me slowly, as if it wanted me to shake it. "My name is Doctor Henry McCoy, but you can call me Hank." When I didn't take his hand, it retreated back while he asked, "What may I call you?"

I looked at the blue animal's, no, Hank's eyes and saw nothing but concern in them. The good kind of concern, the type that means he cares what happens to me. I made a snap decision about him then.

"Ya can call me Ashida," I said quietly.

Hank smiled at me, and surprisingly, it didn't scare me. "Well Ashida, if I may ask, what are you doing out here on such a cold night?"

I stood up then and he stood up too. He was taller than me by a good ten inches, but he still didn't scare me. He actually made me feel safer.

"Ah was lookin' for Xavier's School for the Gifted. Ah heard it was a safe place for mutants," I said quietly as I looked up at him hopefully.

When I said this, his face fell. "I'm afraid the school you're looking for no longer exists. It was burned down months ago in an explosion."

"Oh." I couldn't think of any other reply so I just stood there for a moment while Hank went into his own little world. I threw on my backpack and picked up my duffel. "Sorray 'bout comin' here then. Ah should probably go." I started to walk back to the entrance but he put a hand, no, paw on my shoulder to stop me.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather. Perhaps you could stay here for the night?" he asked me.

"Um, where's here?"

That actually managed to get a small smile out of him. "Let me show you." He held his hand towards my duffel.

I shrugged and let him carry it; it's not like it was all that heavy anyway. He led me deeper into the rubble. Soon we came to an open hatch that looked like something straight out of _Star Wars_.

"That looks like somethin' right outta _Star Wars_," I said smiling.

Hank chuckled at my observation. "Indeed it does," he replied. "But we're not going into space, just under ground."

I smiled at his humor as he helped me down the ladder.

"Thank ya," I said turning around. "Whoa, total sci-fi overload." All the walls around me seemed to be made of steel looking metal that glimmered in the lights from the ceiling. "Ya live here?" I asked turning to Hank surprised.

"For now, yes," he replied happily.

"Cool."

I followed him down the passage as he started walking. After taking a few turns, we came to a room that looked like a kitchen.

"Have you eaten anything recently?" he asked me turning around as we stopped.

I shrugged. "Not really. Ah had some bread in a little café 'fore Ah got kicked out for bein' a 'mutie freak' yesterday," I replied using my hands to emphasize the owner's quote.

"You should probably eat something then."

"Oh no. Ah'm not hungry. Ah don't really eat all that much 'cause of mah ability."

"Alright," Hank conceded after a moment. "Let's find you a room then."


	4. Nightmares

Hey, howdy, hey everyone! Here's the next three chapters for you guys. Next week ya'll will get another three chapters but its gonna be on Friday or Saturday 'cause I don't know when I'll get home to my computer. Please read and review. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Nightmares<p>

_I kept running and running but the hallway didn't change, there wasn't any change in anything. But I could hear the haunting footsteps still following me, never pausing._

_"No!" I cried out as his hands grabbed the back of my shirt. "No, please no!" I began to cry as he slowly raised his fist to hit me._

"No!"

I woke up from my nightmare in a strange room. I thought for a moment that I was still dreaming because it looked like I was on a spaceship. I threw the covers off of me and quickly changed back into my jeans and sweater and packed up my duffel.

"Ashida, is there something wrong?" I heard Hank ask from the other side of the door.

I willed my voice to not shake as I answered. "No, Ah just had a bad dream, that's all." I clasp my hands together to stop them from shaking.

For a moment, I thought Hank was going to come in to make sure I was okay but he finally said, "Alright. Try to get some sleep." I heard him walk back down the hall towards his room.

I looked around the room and finally found what I was looking for. I grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and quickly scribbled a note on it. Then I took it with me to the kitchen along with my duffel and my backpack. I left it on the counter in plain sight and then made my way back to the hatch that led outside.

"Thank ya Hank," I whispered as I sealed the hatch from the outside.

I made my way back to the broken gate and left the grounds as quickly as possible.


	5. Flames

Chapter 4: Flames

It was easier getting back to New York than it was getting out to Westchester. More people believed me when I said I wasn't a mutant because I wasn't heading for the mutant school.

For the next year, I lived on the streets, never staying in the same place for more than a few nights. My nightmares continued to haunt me. They were the reason I was always moving around. They were like a danger sense that told me my father was getting closer and was going to find me. And they were always the same.

One night, I was staying in an alley when there was a huge battle on the street. There were two groups of people fighting; I instantly knew they were all mutants. Neither side seemed to be winning but then fire shot out of five identical girls on one side. Then the strangest thing happened. The flames all became one and took on the form of a bird. It began flying towards one of the women on the other team, the one with red hair.

I watched, ready to put out the flames, but the fire bird was stopped by another woman, this one with really blonde hair. The fire bird disappeared into her body and then she changed; her body turned into a diamond. But I could see her cracking and I knew she wasn't going to make it.

Before she shattered, she turned around and spoke to the man and red headed woman behind her.

"Scott, forgive me," she barely got out before she shattered into millions of pieces.

A few tears slipped down my cheeks and absorbed into my skin as I stood there in the alley. Eventually the other mutants left and I was alone again. I continued to cry for a few minutes for the mutant that I didn't even know.

"Help me, child, please," I heard from the air. I looked around the dirty alley but saw no one.

"Hello?" I called out hoarsely.

"Please help me." I realized that the accented voice was in my mind, that there was a telepath trying to talk to me.

"Where are ya?" I asked timidly. Telepaths had never been good company for me.

"I'm right here," said the voice as a woman materialized in front of me. "Please, I cannot hold on much longer."

I could see she was struggling just to talk to me. Then I noticed who she was.

"But ya shattered?" I questioned while taking a step back.

"This is my consciousness." The woman fell to her knees, breathing heavily even though she didn't need air. "Help me, please," she whispered.

I looked at her with some pity. She was a telepath; I shouldn't help her but something about her just seemed different.

"Alright, what do Ah gotta do?" I asked stepping towards her and kneeling down in front of her.

"You just need to let me into your mind so that I don't disappear. Please, I can only do this if you let me," she replied trying to grasp my hand but going through it.

I pulled back. Letting one telepath in your mind could let all of them in. I didn't want to risk it but then I looked in her pleading eyes. I saw fear there. This woman who had just saved those other mutants' lives was scared and I was the only one that could help her.

"Alright," I said hesitantly.

The woman reached toward my head with her hands and suddenly she was gone from in front of me but I could still feel her there, inside me.

"Thank you," she said as she seemed to fall asleep in the back of my mind.

"Ah really hope this ain't a bad idea," I mumbled into the air as I grabbed my backpack and duffel and headed out of the alley. I couldn't stick around there without drawing attention from the police that were most likely going to be there any minute. "And Ah just found this place ta."


	6. Emma

Chapter 5: Emma

I finally found a safe enough place for the night. When I closed my eyes, I saw the woman standing there in my mind.

"Hello," she started in her English accent, "we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Emma Frost. Thank you for saving my life." She smiled at me as she held out her hand for me to shake.

I just looked at her intently until she pulled back her hand, almost embarrassed but not quite. I smirked. I could tell that even though this woman was a telepath, I was going to like her.

"Ah'm Ashida," I said holding out my hand. Emma took it confusedly. "Just testin' ya." She glared at my trick. Suddenly she didn't seem so nice for a telepath.

"Indeed. What was that test for anyway?" she asked as she turned around and examined the ocean walls of my mind. She seemed puzzled by the water and I decided to keep it that way.

"Just ta see if ya're a good telepath."

"What do you mean a 'good telepath'?" she shot back.

"Well... Ah've never met a good one," I answered quietly. "There's only ever been a bad one 'fore."

Emma looked at me concernedly. "How long has there been this 'bad one'?"

I looked at her, completely ready to tell her to not pry into other people's business, but I looked in her eyes and saw the same concern I'd seen in Hank's eyes.

"Mah... Mah whole life," I whispered. "He's mah Papa."

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot thickens! Next week we'll finally see who her father is. See ya'll soon! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Demons

Howdy everyone! I'm finally back from Cali and have three more chapters just like I promised. I also want to thank YourHeadIsShapedLikeAPastry for submitting the very first review on this story. Thanks and enjoy these chapters.  
><span>Warning:<span> This chapter is more graphic than the others because of the violence. And you should probably have tissues ready for part of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Demons<p>

We stood there for a long time; her looking at me sadly and me looking down at my feet. I finally looked up with tears in my eyes.

"Can ya help me?" I asked quietly.

She looked startled at my question. I quickly explained what I meant.

"Ah mean with mah Papa," I continued. "He gives me nightmares when he's tryin' ta find me. He scares me," I ended in a whisper.

"I... I could try," she started, "but I'll need to know more about you," she paused for a moment. "And him," she added hesitantly.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek when she said that. I didn't bother to wipe it away, it didn't matter. That single tear was soon followed by others as the space around us filled with images of Papa. There was only one happy memory there but it was completely overshadowed by all the others.

"He was nice when Momma was still 'round," I began. I put my hand on the locket that even in my mind, I still wore around my neck. "Afta' she died, he barely looked at me. Her last wish was for him ta give me her locket when Ah turned ten, but he didn't wanna 'cause... 'Cause Ah was different." I stopped barely able to speak through my tears as the images flashed and spun all around us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. I looked up at Emma, who had come to stand by me without me even realizing it. I hugged her as I broke down. I must have startled her because she stiffened up when I grasped onto her, but soon she relaxed and held me too as she watched the images tell the story for me.

"_Ashida, sweetheart, come here," my mother said softly as she lay dying on a hospital bed. She looked so tired and weak but I could still see her fighting spirit in her eyes, holding onto her last moments with us._

_"What is it Momma?" I asked with tears in my eyes as I watched her struggle to stay awake._

_A cough racked her body as she tried to take a deep breath. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I watched her spirit slowly slipping away, painfully aware that this was the last time I would ever see her._

_"Ashes, come here," she said again, patting the bed next to her. I sat down beside her and she pulled me into a gentle embrace, like she was comforting me. She began to sing the end of the lullaby from when I was a toddler._

_"Hush mah darlin', don't fear mah darlin', the lion sleeps tonight. Hush mah darlin', don't fear mah darlin', the lion sleeps tonight," she sang softly in her soothing southern accent. I continued to cry, even as I felt her body go limp holding me._

_"No," I cried out as I pulled away from her peaceful form. "No, please Momma, come back, please," I whispered taking her hand and holding onto it, praying to whoever there was to let her come back._

_Then I felt strong arms take me and hold on to me as I cried harder when she didn't wake up and hug me and tell me that she wasn't leaving me and that everything was alright._

_"She's gone Ashida," whispered Papa into my ear with no emotion._

The memory faded into the recesses of my mind. I continued to cry even as Emma started to softly sing the lullaby like Momma used to. We both sat on the ground as more memories came to the forefront of my mind. Every time my father had hit me and tortured me since Momma died when I was five presented itself to be inspected. They were few and far in between before I was ten and my abilities manifested. That was the day that things took a turn for the worse.

_"Ashida!" Papa yelled from the front door. "Get your ass in here now!"_

_I slowly made my way out of my room, closing the door behind me. I saw Papa standing in front of the front door, livid for some unknown reason. I braced myself for the beating I was going to get because some idiot had screwed up on the docks again._

_Papa grabbed me by my shoulder and smacked me as hard as he could. I cried out in pain as the stinging started. He had never hit me where it could be seen by others. Then he pushed me into the wall and started his cussing rant that I had come to know by heart, but today he changed it. He cursed me for being born, he cursed the fact that I was essentially dead weight in his life, and he cursed Momma because she knew he didn't want kids and still had me._

_When he cursed about and towards Momma, I lost it. I balled up my hand and hit him as hard as I could. I continued to hit him even when he shut up and tried to defend himself. Then my abilities came. I suddenly felt stronger, more in control of my body. But the moment didn't last long because then Papa hit me hard enough that it should have broken my ribs again. Instead, I found that my body absorbed the hit, like water, and that I didn't feel any pain. _

_"What the hell?" Papa said as he paused his tirade. He suddenly looked at me differently. "Now I got you and there's nothing you can do about it," he said maliciously._

_Suddenly he was in my mind, torturing me with the visions of Momma dying and all the beatings he had ever given me, making me feel every single hit as if he were doing it all over again._

_"She gone Ashida," he whispered in my ear, tracing the locket he had given me grudgingly as tears streamed down my face only to be reabsorbed into my skin, "and she can't save you now."_

The last memories of Papa other than my nightmares came to us and Emma saw his attacks on my mind become more brutal and I even felt a few tears fall on the top of my head from her. Then the last year pasted us by at a blinding speed and they were all gone. I was numb by the end of the exchange and had pulled away from Emma as she continued to watch all my recent memories, including her dying that night.

She turned to me as the last memory faded. She took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Ashida, I promise you, I will help you stop these nightmares as long as it is within my power to do so," she said strongly. She surprised me then and pulled me into a hug. "And if I could, I would make your father pay dearly for what he has put you through."

I smiled as she comforted me with her words without even realizing it.

"Thank ya Emma," I said when we pulled apart. "That's the first nice thing anyone's done for me in a long time." I smiled at her sadly as I fingered the locket around my neck.

I stood up then. "Ah should probably wake up now and get movin', can't stay in one place ta long." I paused in my train of thought as something occurred to me. "Are ya from Xavier's School?"

Emma seemed startled by my question. "Yes, why?"

"That's a safe place for mutants, ain't it?" I asked excitedly.

"It is." Emma finally seemed to be catching onto my new train of thought. "We should go there."

I smiled at our plan and at getting to see Hank again. "Is Hank still there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Beast? Yes, he's still there. He's an X-man," she answered.

I smiled even wider knowing I was going to see my friend again. "I can't wait." With that, I disappeared from my mind and woke up to a rising sun.


	8. Playing Doctor

Chapter 7: Playing Doctor

Emma settled into my mind quickly. The only side effect to having two consciousnesses in my mind was headaches.

The money that I had saved up before running away I only used for food and refused to use on the taxis, so we were going to have to walk the whole way to the school.

Emma was able to block the nightmares from getting into my mind but she could still tell me if they were there so we could leave wherever we were. We had been traversing New York for about a week when I made another friend, this time not in my head.

I had gotten used to taking alleys as shortcuts and for them to always be empty. That day I went down an alley and was attacked by a man with a switch blade.

"Give me your money, kid!" he shouted in my face.

There was barely any time for me to hit the guy in the gut or for Emma to zap the guy with a psi bolt, when a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, ran out from behind a dumpster and rammed into the guy. The man quickly let me go and turned his attention to the boy that had tried to save me.

"Now you're gonna get it boy," he said, smiling maliciously. He went at the boy with his knife and cut open his arm pretty badly. Then the man went stock still and dropped the now bloody knife.

_You will leave this alley and never attack anyone again,_ Emma projected into his mind. The man left the alley with a dazed look on his face.

I ran to the boy that had saved me and grabbed a hold of his injured arm.

"No!" he yelled at me while jerking away. He tried to start running away but I just tackled him to the ground.

"Ah'm not gonna hurt ya," I said sincerely. "Ah just wanna help. Now let me see yar arm." I pulled his arm towards me even as he still tried to pull away.

"No you'll get hurt," he said quickly still struggling. "If you touch my skin, you'll just get hurt too."

I pinched the bare skin on his arm to get him to stop struggling.

"If Ah was gonna get hurt by touchin' ya, Ah'd be dead by now," I said once he stopped trying to get away from me. "Now let me look at yar arm."

I got off of him so that he could sit up. I pulled back his bloody short sleeve and looked at the damage.

"Ah'm gonna hafta get some gloves and bandages but ya're not bleedin' ta badly," I finally said after cleaning away some of the blood with my hand. I focused on not letting the blood absorb into me.

"Come on," I said pulling the boy to his feet with his good arm. "There's a corner shop on the next street." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Maybe I should stay here," he said quietly. I looked at him carefully. He didn't seem like the type of person to run away when he needed help.

"Alright, but can ya watch mah duffel?"

He nodded his head quickly.

"'Kay, it's settled then." I smiled at him again and turned to leave the alley.

Once I reached the street I turned towards the corner shop.

_Are you completely sure he isn't going to take your bag and leave?_ Emma asked me in my mind.

"Of course Ah am," I said aloud, drawing a few odd looks from the pedestrians around me.

_You can just think your replies, you know._

"But Ah like gettin' funny looks," I smirked. _All right, Ah'll keep mah mouth shut from now on._

_ Good idea. The shop's coming up._

_ Thanks._

I entered the shop and quickly turned to the old man behind the counter.

"'Scuse me sir," I said getting his attention, "But where's the first aid kits?" A sudden thought came to my mind. "And do ya sell shirts and gloves here?"

The man smiled at me. "Yes little miss, we sell clothes. Here let me show you the first aid kits too."

He came out from behind the counter and led me down the aisles until we came to the one at the end.

"Just pick the one you think you'll need and then I'll show you the clothes." He smiled at me again as he gestured to the kits. I quickly grabbed one that had stitching supplies in it just in case.

"This one'll do fine," I said returning his smile again.

He then led me to the other end of the store to the clothing.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked me.

"Boy's shirts," I said looking around at the few articles of clothing. "Long sleeve though."

The old man gave me a funny look. "Are you sure you don't want something that'll fit you miss?"

"It's for mah big brother."

"Oh, okay let's see what we got here." He grabbed two shirts from the top shelf that was just above my head. "Do you think one of these'll fit him?"

I looked at them both for a moment. _Emma?_

_I think they'll both fit him fine._

"Both of 'em will. Can Ah get 'em both please?" I asked him.

"Certainly. How about we go ring these up if that's all you need." He answered back.

I looked around the aisle and settled my gaze on a pair of gloves for boys. I quickly ran over and grabbed them along with the pair of dark blue sunglasses next to them.

"Alright," I smiled at the old man. "That's all."

We both walked back to the front of the store. He quickly rang up all the items and then asked me again if there was anything else I needed.

"Can Ah have ta chocolate bars please?" I asked hesitantly wondering if there was a limit to how much I could buy at a time.

"Of course." He rang up the chocolate bars. "That'll be twenty three dollars and eighteen cents."

I pulled some of the cash from my pocket and counted out the money. The old man handed me the bag once I was done. I left through the door with a happy good bye.

_Why did you get the sunglasses?_ asked Emma from the confines of my mind.

I sighed. _The headaches are worse in the sunlight. _I rubbed my forehead as the sun came out from behind a cloud.

I hurried back to the alley that I was attacked in. As soon as I turned the corner into the alley, I looked around for the boy but there was no sign of him except for some of his blood in a puddle.

"Hello?" I called out still looking around for him. Suddenly there was movement behind me. I turned around quickly and jumped at the movement.

"Ah!" the boy cried as I pounced on him. "It's just me. I was hiding," he explained breathlessly.

I got off him quickly and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorray, ya just scared me, that's all," I replied embarrassed.

He chuckled at my explanation. "Well you definitely got some killer reflexes," he said grinning.

I smiled back bashfully. Then I remembered why I had come back. "Oh! Ah got a first aid kit, and some other stuff."

We both sat on the dirty ground as I showed what I had in the bag. He flashed me another amazing smile when I showed him the shirts and gloves.

"Ya can try 'em on afta Ah fix up yar arm."

He nodded as he pulled up his short sleeve so that I could see the cut. I spent the next ten minute stitching up his arm because Emma told me it was too deep to just cover with a bandage. I finally put a large bandage over the wound and helped the boy get his shirt off without hurting his arm even more. Then I helped him put on one of his new shirts. It fit him perfectly.

I finally pulled out my last surprise as he pulled on his gloves.

"Ah got ya a chocolate bar," I said shyly. I could hear Emma chuckling in the back of my mind. _Shush._

The boy smiled again. "Really? Thanks. And I mean for everything," he said looking down shyly just like me.

When our silence became too much for me I decided to ask him something else. "What's yar name?"

He looked up and into my eyes. I could tell he was searching them just like I searched people's eyes too. "What's yours?"

"Ah'm Ashida," I answered holding out my hand.

He took my hand and shook it as he said, "You can call me Kevin."


	9. Abilities

Chapter 8: Abilities

We sat in companionable silence as we enjoyed our chocolate treats. The sun was soon setting and I was wondering where we were going to stay for the night.

"Do ya know anywhere 'round here that's safe for the night?" I asked Kevin as I stood up to grab my duffel and backpack.

"Uh, no. I haven't been out here that long," he answered. "Maybe we could find a place together?" he added hesitantly.

I smiled at him and held out my hand to help him up. He smiled back as he got up and we headed out of the alley.

We walked for a couple blocks as the sun continued to set and then was swallowed by the horizon. We finally found a smaller alley away from any businesses. I set down my bags and pulled out my now ratty blanket.

"Ain't it 'spose ta get cold tanight?" I asked Kevin.

He nodded his head as he rubbed his covered arms. "It's actually kinda chilly now." He looked at me oddly. "You're not cold?"

I looked down. "No. Cold don't get me 'less it gets close ta freezin'." I looked up into his eyes as I continued, "It's one of the plusses of mah ability."

He suddenly smiled at me. "You're a mutant?"

"Yah..."

"So am I. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone else." He continued grinning at me so I smiled in return. Once again I could hear Emma chuckling in the back of my mind.

_ Whadda ya laughin' at?_ I asked Emma.

_Just how you two interact. It's so cute._

"So what else can you do?" Kevin asked interrupting Emma's and my conversation.

"Well, Ah can 'bend' any water 'round me and mah body's made out of it ta," I said quickly, unused to sharing what I had had to hide for so long. "Ah have ta be real careful 'bout what Ah touch though; Ah absorb stuff real easy," I continued. "What 'bout ya?"

Kevin looked down sadly at the mention of his powers. "I guess you could say I have a death touch."

I looked at him skeptically. "Then how come Ah'm still here?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about that for a while now and I can't come up with any reasons."

We were both silent for a few moments. I grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him to the blanket, making him sit down as I did. I hugged him because he seemed like he desperately needed the contact.

"Maybe it's 'cause Ah'm made of water?" I asked when he hugged me back. I felt him shrug his shoulders in response. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Kevin pulled away from me.

"Thanks Ashida." He paused gathering his thoughts. "I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways tomorrow," he concluded downcast.

I suddenly felt angry with him. "Why?"

Kevin seemed to shrink back at the angry tone in my voice. "Because you'll be safer. I mean, what if we're wrong and today with my powers was just a fluke? I don't want to hurt the first person that's been nice to me in awhile."

I looked away from him with tears in my eyes. When I turned back to him, I tentatively reached for his hand. He didn't resist when I took off his glove and held just his bare hand.

"Ah don't care if Ah get hurt; bein' 'lone out here is worse than what ya could ever do ta me," I whispered, shivering as the night temperatures finally affected me. "Ya won't hurt me."

Kevin looked at our joined hands and gently squeezed mine. "Thank you Ashida," he whispered back. He pulled me into another hug. "Thank you so much."

We both laid down on the blanket and wrapped ourselves in it, staying close together for both warmth and companionship. That night we both slept soundly and peacefully for the first time in days for both of us.


	10. Plans

Chapter 9: Plans

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to Kevin's side with my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist. He had his left arm around my shoulders and his head leaning towards mine. He was lightly snoring. I giggled at the sound and woke him up slowly.

"Kevin," I whispered gently nudging him with my hand. "We gotta get up. Someone'll find us if we aren't up soon."

I unwrapped myself from his arm and our blanket cocoon. I looked around the alley seeing the tell tale signs of the soon to rise sun.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said as I shook Kevin's shoulder. He woke up with a start and looked around groggily.

"Err, the sun's not even up," he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Ah know but if someone finds us, they'll take us ta the police."

Kevin's eyes went wide when I mentioned the police. He was suddenly on his feet, and from his body language, he seemed ready to run on a moment's notice.

"Hey, calm down," I said getting up too. "We don't gotta worry yet. Emma'll tell us if we gotta worry 'bout them."

"Who's Emma?" he replied to my reassurance.

I suddenly realized my mistake. I moved to fold up the blanket. Kevin let me and then helped me put it in the duffel just as the sun rose above the horizon. I shouldered my back pack and was about to grab the duffel but Kevin stopped me.

"I got it," he said while taking the duffel. He didn't ask about Emma again as we left the alley and continued walking down the uncrowded street.

We walked in silence for a few blocks before we stopped to eat something in a little diner that had just opened. We sat at a small table in the back so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

"Hey kids, what can I get you?" asked the waitress that zoomed over to our table as soon as we sat down.

"Milk please," Kevin said immediately.

The waitress wrote on her note pad as she asked, "For both of you?"  
>"No," I interrupted, "Ah'll just have water."<p>

The waitress nodded and left us two menus as she went to the kitchen to get our drinks. Kevin and I both looked at the menus in silence.

"Here you are," the waitress said a few minutes later, "one milk and one water. Are you guys ready to order?"

Kevin looked at me and I nodded. "I would like some of the scrambled eggs please," he answered the waitress.

"How do you want them cooked?"

"Well done."

"Will that be all?"

"Yup."

"And you miss?" the waitress asked turning to me.

"Nothin' ma'am," I replied quietly.

The waitress raised her eyebrow. "You sure honey?"

"Yah."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." The waitress turned and left our table to greet more customers that were coming into the diner.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kevin asked me quietly.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Ah don't need to eat," I answered simply. I looked at the coloring picture and crayons the waitress had left when she took our orders. "Ah know ya wanna ask somethin', so shoot."

Kevin smiled at my observation. "Two things. One: Why don't you need to eat? And two: who's Emma?" he questioned in rapid succession.

I sighed at his second question. "Ah don't need ta eat 'cause of mah ability," I whispered across the table so no one else would hear. "It's weird havin' stuff float 'round in ya all the time." I looked around making sure no one else was near enough to hear the rest. "Emma's mah friend. She's in mah head but Ah'm not crazy," I said quickly when Kevin gave me an odd look. "She's a telepath," I continued. "She doesn't have a body, so Ah'm letting her stay in mah mind." _Emma, can ya please show him what Ah'm talkin' 'bout?_ I requested in my mind.

_Way ahead of you dear,_ she replied. _Kevin can hear both of our thoughts. Hello Kevin. I'm Emma Frost._

I looked at Kevin's face quickly. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"How... But..." He managed to stutter before the waitress came back with his eggs and more milk and water. I lightly kicked him under the table to make him shush.

"Here you are," the waitress said smiling. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked me.

"Yah, Ah'm sure ma'am," I answered without looking away from Kevin. The waitress quickly left knowing she had interrupted something.

_Just talk in yar mind,_ I thought quickly to Kevin. _We won't hear everythin', just what ya want us ta hear, _I added at his skeptical look. _Give it a try._

Kevin sighed acceptingly. _This is so odd._

_Ah know but ya get used ta it. _I smiled at his stunned expression. _Ya should eat up so we can get outta here._

Kevin nodded and began quickly eating his scrambled eggs. As soon as he was finished, we ran up to the register and I paid for the food. We were out the door before the cashier had closed the register drawer.

"Why'd we have to get out of there so fast?" asked Kevin after we had walked for a block.

"Ah'm not used ta stoppin' like that," I replied with a shrug.

We continued to walk for a few more blocks before Kevin asked another question.

"Where're we heading?" he inquired when we made it through another slowly filling intersection.

_Xavier's School for the Gifted,_ I replied in my mind. Kevin nodded and we continued walking in silence.

_Is that a place for mutants?_ he asked while we were waiting at another crosswalk.

_Yah. Ah tried ta go there last year but it was burned down. Emma says it's there now and it's safe._ I looked at Kevin to gauge his reaction to our destination. "Ya don't hafta go with us," I voiced quietly looking towards the crossing sign.

Kevin grabbed my hand. As we crossed the street he squeezed it reassuringly while he thought, _I thought you said being alone was the worst thing out here?_

I smirked. _Yah, ya're right._ I squeezed his hand back and then let him go as we continued walking through the maze of concrete and glass that was New York City.


	11. Hitchhiking

Chapter 10: Hitchhiking

It took us two and a half weeks to get to the other side of New York and then the fun part started. We were able to hitchhike every so often, but the closer we got to the school, the less willing people were to give us rides because they knew we were mutants.

We were about twenty miles from the school when a car passed us by, spraying us with the little bit of snow by the road, and stopped just ahead of us. Kevin and I ran to it, hoping that these people would give us ride.

"Hello," said the man that was driving the car. He seemed vaguely familiar to me. He was wearing ruby glasses that glinted in the afternoon sun shining through the open window. "What are you two kids doing out in this weather?"

Just as I was about to answer, the woman in the car with the man turned to look at us through the rolled down window. I recognized her immediately. Her shoulder length red hair stood out, even in my memory.

"Ya're mutants," I said smiling. "Ya're from the school!"

The man and woman looked surprised at my outburst. Kevin grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the car. He quickly took my place and began speaking.

"What my sister means, is can we get a ride to the school?" he requested while giving me a look, asking me if I was going to contradict our cover story.

The couple in the car still seemed surprised by Kevin's question but the man nodded while the woman answered, "Of course. Hop in."

The woman unlocked the doors and Kevin and I quickly climbed in the back. Once we were buckled up, the man pulled the car away from the curb and continued to drive down the road. We all sat in silence for about a minute before I asked the question that had been bothering me since I had started out for the school.

"Is Hank still there?" I asked.

The woman looked in the back seat at me and smiled. "He's still there. How do you know Hank?" she inquired.

I looked down at my hands. Not even Kevin knew about Hank but I guessed that since we were almost to the school, he'd find out about my friend soon enough.

I looked back up as I answered, "Last year, we came ta the school but it was burned down. Hank let us stay the night and we left 'fore Ah got ta say good-bye for real." I looked out the window, not sharing anymore.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. The woman kept looking back at me oddly, as if she couldn't quite place me. Just before the school came into view, the man decided to start up another conversation.

"So what are your guys' names?" he asked.

"I'm Kevin," Kevin answered quietly, not open for anymore discussion.

When I stayed silent, the woman turned back to me again.

"And what's yours?" she questioned me.

I smirked as I replied, "What's yars?"

The woman seemed taken aback by my reply. She looked at Scott who just shrugged.

"Well I'm Jean and this is Scott," she answered, gesturing to herself and the man driving in turn. She smiled nicely but I just went back to looking out the window.

"Ya're a telepath," I whispered. Looking directly at the back of Scott's seat, I said, "Ah'm Ashida. It's nice ta meet ya."


	12. Safe Haven

Chapter 11: Safe Haven

A few quiet minutes later, we pulled up to the school. Kevin whistled as he got out of the car, taking the duffel with him. I just grinned at the place being rebuilt. _Ah knew it was huge._

_Wait until you see the inside,_ Emma commented from the back of my mind. Jean turned towards me with another strange look.

I pulled at Kevin's arm to get him to keep moving. He finally came out of his daze and started walking with me to the front door. Jean and Scott stayed behind for a few minutes while we went inside and found the couch to settle on. Kevin fell asleep pretty quickly. I pretended to sleep so I could talk to Emma.

_What do ya think they're talkin' 'bout?_

_ Why don't we find out?_

Suddenly I could hear the conversation from Scott's perspective. _We're looking at his memories so that we don't miss anything_, explained Emma.

_ Scott and Jean watched Kevin and I walk up to the school and go inside._

_ "They look exhausted," Jean commented to Scott. "What do you think they've been through?"_

_ Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Jean, but the girl, Ashida, she doesn't seem to trust telepaths a whole lot."_

_ Jean nodded her head. "You're right." She paused as if she was thinking on how to continue. "I think there's someone in her mind." Once again she paused before continuing, "Scott, you're going to think I'm crazy, but it sounded like Emma Frost."_

_ Scott seemed surprised by the news. "But how would she have gotten in her mind?"_

_ "And is she there with permission?" finished Jean._

Before Emma and I could see the rest of the memory, I was gently shaken awake by a large hand on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to the gentle blue face of Hank.

I immediately hugged him. "Hank!" I cried in joy.

Hank chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Well it's good to see you too, Ashida," he said when I released him. "I didn't expect to see you again," he continued sadly.

"Hank, Ah'm sorray," I apologized. "I shouldn'ta left like that."

He patted my shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright as long as you can tell me why you left in such a hurry," he replied smiling. "Now, we should probably wake up your friend here," he went on, gesturing to Kevin.

I suddenly looked at Hank with wide eyes. "Hank, please tell everyone Kevin was here with me last time, please," I pleaded. "We told Scott and Jean we're brother and sister."

Hank sighed as he thought over it. "Alright," he finally answered, "but you'll have to tell me why later," he added as we both heard the front door open and close, startling Kevin awake.

"I see you already found Hank," said Jean as she walked into the room.

"What?" mumbled Kevin as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Hank. "Ah!" he cried jumping up from the couch, "What is that?"

I smacked my forehead in exasperation. Kevin had essentially blown our entire cover story.

"Kevin," I began, "this is Hank McCoy; he's mah friend."

Hank slowly held his hand out towards Kevin, who wearily shook it.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Mr. McCoy," Kevin said as he withdrew his hand.

"Please, call me Hank," Hank replied, "And it's nice to meet you too Kevin."

Scott cleared his throat from behind Jean. "Excuse me, but I have some questions for all of you," he stated while coming to stand beside her. "Why is it you know Hank but your brother doesn't?" he directed at me.

I looked between Hank and Kevin trying to come up with a cover story. Suddenly I felt someone trying to read my mind.

"And don't try to lie to us Ashida," Jean said aloud.

I glared at her. "Stay outta mah head, ya damned telepath," I growled.

Kevin put his hand on my arm to hold me back from doing something stupid. I looked at his face as he shook his head.

_Fine_, I projected to him through our mental link that Emma had never severed.

"Perhaps," Hank began from beside me, "we should continue this later." He then turned to me and Kevin. "Let's find you both rooms."

Hank took the duffel from us, just as he had a year ago. Kevin and I followed him pasted Scott and Jean and out of the room.


	13. Introductions And Explanations

Hello again everyone! Here's the next three chapters. I also want to thank xmen4life and Sagami-Ayumu for reviewing the last two times I updated. Hope everyone enjoys the chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Introductions and Explanations<p>

"What was that about Ashida?" Hank finally asked me when we reached the top of the stairs.

I looked at my feet as I answered in a low voice, "Ah just don't trust a lotta telepaths."

"Well you have nothing to fear from Jean. Hello Ororo," Hank said to an African woman with white hair walking down the hall.

"Hello Hank," she replied. "Have you seen-," she stopped abruptly when she noticed Kevin and me. "And who are you?" she asked us curiously.

Before either of us could answer, Hank spoke for us. "This is the young girl that was here last year," he said gesturing to me.

"Hi, Ah'm Ashida," I said, quickly holding out my hand.

Ororo shook it, smiling at me. "And who's your friend Ashida?"

"Kevin," I answered not even bothering to try our cover story.

Kevin was less eager to shake her hand but he still did. I smiled at him as he pulled back his hand.

"Are you trying to find them rooms Hank?" Ororo asked returning her attention back to the blue furred man.

"Well yes Ororo," he replied. "I thought since Ashida is about the same age as Cessily, Sooraya, and Laura, she could room with them."

"And Kevin?"

"Calvin, Julian, and Joshua have an open bunk, don't they?'

"Alright. How about I take Ashida to the girls' room and you continue to the boys' room with Kevin?" Ororo suggested as she pointed to me and Kevin in turn.

"Does that sound okay with you two?" Hank asked us.

I looked at Kevin. He nodded back while I answered, "Sure."

As our group split up, I said to Kevin, "See ya soon." He smiled in reply and then turned a corner following Hank.

After walking for a moment, Ororo finally spoke.

"So how did you and Kevin end up here?"

"We mostly walked but we hitchhiked when we could," I answered, not revealing more than she asked. "Who're the other girls in the room?"

"Cessily, Sooraya, and Laura," she replied. "They're very nice girls as long as you don't anger Laura. She has a temper to rival her father's," Ororo chuckled as we came to a stop in front of a plain wooden door. "Here we are Ashida," she said as she opened the door to an almost empty room.

"Hello Laura," Ororo greeted the only girl in the room.

The girl was sitting on the top bunk of one of two bunk beds. She glanced down and sniffed the air. She gave me a look of almost hidden confusion.

"What are you?" she asked without preamble.

"Laura!" Ororo exclaimed. "That is no way to speak to a new roommate."

"No Ms. Munroe, she smells funny," Laura cut in climbing down from her bunk. "She smells like water and pain."

I looked away from her but nodded my head at her observation. I refused to look up even when Ororo began to speak again.

"Laura, where are Cessily and Sooraya?"

"They're out back in the snow," Laura replied.

Ororo nodded. "I have to go find your father. Please introduce the girls to Ashida."

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "Sure Ms. Munroe. Have fun by the way," she smirked.

Ororo blushed profusely as she headed out of the room.

For a moment, both of us girls stood there just looking each other over, judging each other. I was the first to look away. I looked out the window. There was a beautiful view of the surrounding woods. They had a light dusting of snow across their tops, as if a giant had come by and sprinkled powdered sugar on them.

"You can have the bunk above Sooraya," Laura suddenly said, breaking into my thoughts.

I looked at her blankly. "Which one's that?" I asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "The one I wasn't in," she answered pointing to the bed on my left. "You can drop the accent too. I can tell you're from the city."

I glared at her. "Ah'm from Texas. Ah've only lived in the city for the last year an a half," I retorted with venom.

Laura seemed to pull back from me a fraction of an inch. "No need to get mad about it," she defended herself. "I just thought you were trying to be different to impress people."

"Do a lotta people do that?"

Laura shrugged. "I guess. So why are you here?" she said climbing back up to her bunk.

"Ah'm here ta get help for mah friend," I replied. "And hide from mah father," I whispered to myself as an afterthought.

"What'd he do to you?" Laura asked from her bunk.

I gaped at her. "How'd ya hear that?"

"What?" she responded. "I thought... I guess you were speaking louder than you thought."

"No, Ah barely whispered it."

Laura shook her head. "Okay, fine. I have really sensitive senses, mostly hearing and smell." She looked at her hands and slowly stretched them out. "Just like my father," she said quietly.

I didn't know if she meant to say it aloud or not so I ignored her last comment. "He beat me afta mah Momma died," I told her. "When Ah got mah ability, he started goin' afta mah mind." I rung my hands together remembering his taunts and the images he projected into my head. "Ah had ta run away," I continued sadly.

"Why didn't you just fight back?" Laura interjected from above.

"'Cause Ah couldn't. He was in mah head," I repeated. "He's a telepath."

Laura climbed back down from her bunk. She came over to me and patted my shoulder.

"Well you're definitely better off here then," she consoled me. "Ms. Grey can stop anyone.'"

I shrugged off her hand. "Ah don't want her help," I replied dropping my backpack and leaving the room through the still open door. I didn't get far before I smacked into burly figure with a funny haircut.

"What the?" the figure said looking down at me on the floor.

"Logan," Laura said coming to the doorway. "This is a new kid. She rooming with us girls," she quickly explained.

"She needs to watch where she's going," Logan replied. "Have you seen 'Ro?"

Laura smirked. "Yah, she dropped her off." She paused dramatically before adding, "She was looking for you."

"Thanks kid," he answered as he set off again down the hall, blushing slightly. As soon as he turned the corner, I was on my feet and heading the opposite direction with Laura tailing me.

"So where you off to in such a hurry?" she inquired of me. I ignored her and continued walking to the stairs.

Turning around to Laura, I asked, "Where's Calvin's and Julian's room?"

She gave me an odd look. "Why do you want to see them?"

"'Cause mah friend's in there. Now are ya gonna tell me where they are or do Ah gotta go knockin' on every door down the hall?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "No, I'll just show you."

She led me down the hallway I had started down with Hank and Kevin earlier. After turning two corners and passing three doors, we stopped in front of a door covered DO NOT ENTER and NO GIRLS ALLOWED signs.

"I always ignore the signs," Laura explained as she opened the door.

"Ah!" yelled three boys from inside the room. I looked them over quickly. They all seemed about thirteen or fourteen. One of them was floating in the air with a green aura around him. He had blonde hair and looked as if he was made of gold while another boy had black hair and his eyes were glowing green. The third boy in the room was Kevin.

"Ashida!" he yelped as the golden boy landed on him. I rushed over to him and helped him up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ah was just wonderin' where yar room was," I answered. "Who're they?" I asked gesturing to the other boys in the room.

Kevin smiled. "These are my roommates. That's Julian Keller," the black haired boy mock saluted me as his eyes returned to a normal color and I replied in kind, "That's Josh Foley," the golden boy shook my hand, "And Calvin's up in his bunk," Kevin finished while pointing up to the bunk on the right. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Laura," I replied while pulling Laura farther into the room.

"Huh, you got stuck with the other lab rat," Julian said matter of factly.

"Huh?" I asked as I heard Laura suck in a breath next to me. "Whadda ya mean?"

Julian looked at me as if I was an annoying younger sister. "I mean, that her and her brother are just lab rats that happen to be mutants like us- oomph!" he cried out as Laura tackled him to the ground.

"Laura! Don't!" I heard a boy call from the bunk on my right. I then heard the sound of a metal blade going through flesh. "Laura!" I heard the same boy yell as he jumped off his bunk and grabbed Laura. "Laura, he's just being a jerk. Logan'll be furious if you hurt him again."

Laura growled and pulled away from the boy who I realized was Calvin. She left the room in a huff without looking back. I looked Calvin over. He had dirty blonde hair and a scar that ran down the length of the right side of his face. He roughly grabbed Julian by his shirt and threw him against the wall, not letting him go.

"You're lucky I didn't let my sister go to town with you," he seethed. "If Logan wouldn't kill us for it, I would help her get rid of you." Calvin pushed Julian against the wall again and then left the room in the direction of his sister.

"Damn Julian," Josh said. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

Kevin grabbed my hand. "Come on Ashida. Let's go find Hank," he suggested while trying to pull me from the room."

I pulled my hand from his grasp. "No Kevin," I answered walking towards Julian. "Why'd ya say that stuff?"

"Whoa kid, don't you start pounding on me too," Julian defended himself. "I was just stating facts."

"Rudely," scoffed both Josh and Kevin.

Julian glared at them. "Anyway, what I said was true. They were both lab rats for this stupid facility that experimented on mutants. They came here about a week ago," he finished.

I punched him in the gut hard enough to knock the wind from him as I said, "Josh is right; ya are a jerk and an asshole."


	14. Confessions

Chapter 13: Confessions

I walked out of the room before Julian could stand up or Kevin could grab me. I wondered the hallways of the institute until I came to an open room full of books.

_A library_, I thought to myself happily. I walked around the room examining the many books, all thicker than two of my fingers. I finally settled down on the window seat that had a view of the back of the institute.

Outside, I could see three girls playing a game of tag. I assumed that two of them were my roommates while the other was another student. They were joined by two other girls; one rode the winds over to them and the other just ran across the snow. A little ways away, I could see Laura punching a tree, except she wasn't punching it; she was stabbing it with metal claws that protruded from her hands. Calvin came up to her and made her sit down and calm down with him.

_He cares for her a lot,_ Emma commented.

_Yeah,_ I answered.

_Ashida, there's something I have to tell you,_ she continued. _I can't stay in your mind forever. It'll kill you._

_Ah know._

_Furthermore- wait, you knew?_

I sighed. _Yah Emma, Ah knew. Mah headaches keep gettin' worse and they started when ya got inta mah head._

_Ashida, unless I can find another body, I'm going to die and I refuse to kill you too._

_Ya're gonna find 'nother body. Ya can't die,_ I pleaded.

_I can and I most likely will. I'm sorry Ashida,_ Emma ended sadly. I felt her shut herself off from me inside my mind.

"No," I said aloud as the tears began to roll down my face and be absorbed into my cheeks. "No!" I sobbed out loud enough to draw the attention of someone in the hallway.

"What's wrong darlin'," said a gruff voice from beside me. I felt a strong but gentle hand softly land on my shoulder.

"Emma's gonna die," I wept. The strong arms carefully picked me up and carried me back to my room. They put me up in my bunk and pulled the blanket over me as I continued to cry. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep where I found Emma.

* * *

><p>Yah, short, but it just felt right to end it there because of what's gonna happen next.<p> 


	15. Asking For Help

Chapter 14: Asking for Help

_"Emma!" I yelled._

_I tried to run to her but she kept getting farther and farther away from me. I ran harder but it was no use. Slowly, painfully slowly, she disappeared from my view as my mind went dark. Suddenly Papa was standing next to me, grasping my shoulder and whispering in my ear._

_"She gone Ashida," he repeated for the first time in years. "And she can't save you now." He kept repeating the same words over and over again in my mind as I tried to run after Emma again. Then my mind changed and it was the same nightmare as always._

_I kept running because I knew what was following me. For once Papa didn't catch me because I fell through a hole in the ground and kept falling, into the same darkness that had swallowed up Emma._

"Ah!" I screamed sitting upright in my bunk. I immediately broke down crying as someone hurriedly open the bedroom door.

"Ashida?" asked a woman from the doorway. "Ashida? What is it?" she asked again as she came over to my bed and tried to comfort me.

"Emma... Papa..." I wept incoherently. "Help me, please," I continued.

"Alright but you're going to have to come with me," she said while switching on the light. Her red hair stood out again to me. I pulled away from her when she came back to my bunk.

"Stay away, telepath," I choked out.

Jean sighed. "Ashida, why don't you trust me?" she inquired.

I managed to slow my tears and breathing as I answered her, "'Cause ya're a telepath."

Jean took my hand and held onto it as I tried to pull away. "I just want to help, Ashida, I really do."

"Then why didn't ya help Emma?" I shrieked. "Why am Ah the only one wantin' ta help her?"

I jumped down from my bunk and out of the room. Barely a few feet from my room, I literally ran into Kevin.

Kevin took one look at my face and then pulled me into a hug as I started crying a new. I heard Jean walk out of my room and stop at the sight of us. Then there were running footsteps as more people heard me crying.

I looked up and saw Laura and Calvin looking at me understandingly. Behind them was Logan and Ororo. Scott was standing beside Jean now and Hank and Josh had appeared at the end of the hall.

"Come on," insisted Kevin. "Let's get some air."

Kevin lead me away from Jean and the crowd that had formed around my room. We walked down the stairs and Kevin grabbed a heavy blanket off the couch. We walked outside wrapped in it and found a secluded spot under a tree a ways away from the school to sit and watch the sunset.

Kevin rubbed small circles on my upper back as I continued to cry. After a few minutes, my crying calmed to hitching breaths and a pulsating headache.

"Now, do want to tell me what happened?" Kevin proposed tenderly.

I nodded as I shifted into a more comfortable position with him hugging me and me hugging him. "Ah had a nightmare. When Ah woke up screamin', Jean came in and tried ta comfort me and Ah asked her ta help me, only Ah didn't know she was Jean. Then she turned on the light and, Ah guess, Ah overreacted. Ah yelled at her Kevin," I continued on. "Do ya think Ah hurt her feelin's?" I wondered aloud.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Ashida but you probably should apologize and give her a chance," he went on. "She's really nice, you know."

I nodded slightly. "Ah know," I whispered, "but Ah can't get past her bein' a telepath."

"Isn't Emma a telepath?" Kevin interjected.

I was silent for a moment. Eventually I managed to mumble a yes into his shirt. Kevin continued to rub small circles on my back for another moment before he got to his feet and pulled me to mine.

"Let's go back inside and see what's going on."

* * *

><p>Kevin to the rescue! Next week we find out his big secret. Thanks for reading, please review.<p> 


	16. Truths

Hello everyone! Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Truths<p>

When Kevin and I made our way back inside, everyone had separated. We replaced the blanket on the couch next to a sleeping form of Ororo holding a book and made our way towards the kitchen. There we found Logan, Laura, and Calvin.

"Glad to see you finally made it back in," Logan greeted us in his gruff voice. "Pull up a chair, Scott and Jean should be down any minute."

Kevin and I took two seats on the other side of the table from Calvin and Laura. I smiled sadly at Laura who returned it with her own sad smile.

"Scott, we should go out and look for them. It's freezing out," I heard Jean suggest to Scott near the front door.

"They're in here!" Logan called out.

We all listened as Jean, closely followed by Scott, ran towards the kitchen and then finally entered it.

"Ashida are you okay?" Jean asked, coming towards me but stopping before she got too close.

Instead of answering her, I rose from my chair and hugged her. I felt her tense up and then relax as she realized I was just hugging her.

"Ah'm sorray Ms. Grey," I apologized while still holding onto her.

Jean brushed back my hair with her fingertips. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to push you."

I pulled back from her as I asked, "Ms. Grey, will ya still help me?"

She nodded in reply as she brushed my hair behind my ear. "Of course Ashida."

I smiled at her and then looked at Scott who seemed like he wanted to ask a question. Reading the look on my face instantly, he began speaking as both Ms. Grey and I sat down.

"If all of you intend to stay here, we need to be truthful with each other, each and every one of us," he added, looking at Calvin and Laura. Calvin shrugged his shoulders while Laura just looked at the table.

"First off, we need to know what your full names are and how old you are," continued Scott. "Kevin?"

"I'm thirteen and my last names Ford," he answered.

"Calvin?"

"Laura and I are about twelve and I don't know my last name because Logan doesn't know his."

"He can go with Kinney because that's what his birth mother's last name was," interrupted Logan. "So can Laura," he added.

"Fine," replied Scott. "And you Ashida?"

I sighed before I answered, "Ah'm eleven and mah last name's Carter but can Ah use Sorkana for mah last name?" I asked without explaining why.

"I think so," Scott answered. "Okay now we need to know everyone's powers and codenames if you want them. Kevin?"

Kevin looked out the dark window. I grabbed his hand as he came back to Earth.

"I've got a death touch but it doesn't affect Ashida," he answered at length.

"I can steal people's powers," piped up Calvin. "I want to be called Synch."

"Thank you Calvin," Scott noted sarcastically. "Kevin did you want a codename?"

"No, not right now. I want to know more about my powers first," Kevin responded.

"Laura, how about you?" Scott asked turning to Laura.

"I've got the same powers as Logan, adamantium claws and all," she answered in a low voice. "And I wanna be called Talons."

Scott nodded. "And you Ashida?"

"Ah'm completely made of water and Ah can lash out and absorb stuff real easy," I replied. "Ah don't wanna codename either."

"Alright," Scott said, "is there anything else anyone would like to share?"

I looked at my hands, twisting them around in thought. Before I could say anything about Emma, Kevin spoke up from beside me.

"I killed my father on accident when I got my powers," he blurted out before hiding his face in his hands.

Everyone at the table gasped, including me. I paused a moment before putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He slowly took my hand and held onto it while I spoke up too.

"Ah have Emma Frost in mah head."


	17. Still Here

Chapter 16: Still Here

Once again, everyone at the table gasped except Kevin. I closed my eyes as Emma woke up in the confines of my mind.

_Emma, ya need ta show 'em ya're here,_ I pleaded to Emma silently.

Emma nodded inside my mind. _You're right._

Suddenly she was no longer inside my mind. I opened my eyes as everyone gasped _again_ when Emma projected herself in front of the entire group.

"Frost?" Logan was the first to speak, "Is that really you?"

"_Yes Logan, it's really me. Hello Scott, Jean_," she answered nodding to each of them in greeting.

"But how?" exclaimed Scott.

Emma looked at me and smiled. "_Ashida saved my life by taking in my consciousness. She is very brave._"

I smiled and looked away at Emma praise. I could feel her in my mind again, holding on like I was an anchor.

"_Jean, you can save me_," Emma continued to the astonishment of everyone in the kitchen. "_With the Phoenix._"

This time no one gasped but everyone had surprise written all over their faces. Jean was the first to speak this time.

"Emma, it died when your body shattered," she started. "It's gone."

"_No Jean_," interrupted Emma. "_Most of it is gone but there is a small part in you that has been growing into a new Phoenix entity, one that you can control. All you have to do is find it within yourself._" Emma moaned as she collapsed to the ground.

"Emma!" I said as I stood up. Before I could reach her projection, I collapsed to the ground too and fell into blackness.


	18. The Phoenix

Chapter 17: The Phoenix

I woke up in a rolling field of blues and purples. All around me were shifting grasses in all shades of indigo and violet. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out how I had gotten there. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder pulling me up and into a hug.

"Ashida, I thought you were dead," rejoiced Emma.

"Emma, what happened?"I asked confused.

Emma looked out across the rolling fields. "We got pulled into the deepest parts of your mind. You're comatose in reality right now," she answered.

I was about to ask why we were here when the grasses changed colors, the blues becoming green and the purples becoming reds.

"Emma?" called out a familiar voice. "Where are you?" Then a red headed woman found her way through the grass to us.

"Jean!" both Emma and I exclaimed. I ran to her and hugged her while Emma held back and only nodded to her.

"How'd ya get here?" I asked Jean.

"This is my mind. I needed Emma's help to find the Phoenix but I guess you guys are so connected right now, you got pulled in here too," Jean replied while looking at Emma.

Emma just shrugged. "I didn't mean for her to be here either. In fact, I thought this was her mind at first."

"Well anyway, we're all here now, so we should start searching," Jean suggested.

"Where do you suppose we start Jean, dear?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," responded Jean.

"There's somethin' over there," I cut in pointing to my left. "And there's a fire startin' there ta."

"That's most likely it," Jean acknowledged.

"Yes, probably," Emma retorted.

The three of us headed towards the flames. As we continued to near them, I began to feel weak. Still several yards away, I collapsed to the grounds groaning as my headache returned. Emma and Jean were soon at my side trying to find out what was wrong.

"She's been away from her body too long, Emma," Jean said to Emma above me. Everything sounded as if it were coming through molasses.

"I know. We need to send her back," Emma responded.

Both Emma and Jean put their hands near my head and closed their eyes. The next thing I knew, the world went dark again and I slept without my father tormenting me or my dreams turning against me for a long time.


	19. Facing The Devil

Watcha! Sorry about the late update but I had tons of HW and I still do but I finally got the time to post this before midnight so... Enjoy because next week is the last update for this story and I'm really sad that its almost over. Okay, no more rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Facing the Devil<p>

I woke up in my room. Not my room at the school, but in my old room when I lived with Papa. I kicked off my covers and ran to the door. Slowly opening it, I saw Papa coming in from work.

"Ashida get in here now!" He shouted before he even had the door closed, but the neighbors wouldn't care; he always shouted at me.

"Yah Papa," I answered coming out of my room and into the living room.

Before I had a moment to dodge it, Papa slapped me across my face. He followed it with another slap to the other side of my face.

"Papa, ya're drunk!" I yelled in his face, trying to block his hands from hitting my arms.

Suddenly I had my powers. I hadn't even noticed that they were gone. I fought back now because it didn't hurt. I block my mind just as Emma had taught me if I was ever on my own.

Suddenly the room changed and dissolved until Papa and I were floating in the ocean of my mind.

"Very good, Ashida," he commended me while slowly fading. "You finally learned. I guess that means you won't see me for a little while." He suddenly smiled maliciously. "Good bye Ashes, see you soon," he whispered using Momma's nickname for me.

"No! Come back, ya coward!" I shouted at him as he faded completely. I dropped to the ground in my mind and put my hand to Momma's and my locket.

"He's gone Momma," I whispered as I closed my eyes and waited to wake up for real.


	20. Healing

Chapter 19: Healing

A moment later I woke up in an infirmary bed. I was covered in a sheet and my ratty, old blanket. The lights were really bright but if I squinted, I could look around the room.

"You're awake," I heard a kind voice say from somewhere in the room. The person finally came close enough that I could make out her red hair.

"Jean," I grinned as I sat up in the small bed. I rubbed my forehead as Jean came closer and helped me to stay upright.

"Is your head okay?" she asked me gently.

"Just a headache; the lights are real bright ta," I answered still rubbing my forehead.

Jean nodded. She looked towards the light switch and it turned off. Suddenly my headache disappeared and I could look around without squinting.

"Thanks," I said. "Did it work?" I inquired knowing Jean would know what I was talking about.

Again, Jean nodded. "Look over there," she said aloud gesturing to my left. I turned and saw Emma, in reality instead of my mind. She was hooked up to a monitor with lines running across it, every so often wobbling as a thought passed her mind.

"How long have we been here?" I finally asked Jean.

"Four days," Jean said sadly. "Kevin refused to leave your side for anything. I made him go up stairs to get some sleep in his bed instead of the chair," Jean went on when I started looking around for him.

"Oh," I responded dejectedly. I suddenly remembered his revelation from the other night. "Is he okay? Ah mean, is he in trouble?" I asked hurriedly.

Jean looked away for a moment. "For now, he's okay, but if the police come for him there's nothing we can do except help him explain what happened," she answered downcast.

I looked around the room and stretched my legs a little bit.

"Am Ah 'loud ta get up?" I inquired hesitantly.

Jean smiled. "I think so, yes."

She pulled back from the bed to give me room to swing my legs over the side. Then she held out a hand to help me stand up if I need help. I held onto her hand as my feet landed on the floor. Jean helped me walk around for a moment before letting go of my hand. I continued to get used to walking around until I found myself next to Emma's bed.

I softly touched her hand and then held onto it.

"Hope ya wake up soon," I whispered. "Told ya ya'd be fine."

Behind me, the infirmary door slid open. I turned around and was immediately enveloped in a hug from Kevin.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed happily. "Oh, thank god!" he finished pulling back to see my face. "Ms. Grey was getting worried that you wouldn't find your way back."

I looked at Jean frightened. "Are ya scared for Emma?"

Jean shook her head. "No, Emma is fine. She's just getting used to having her body back before she wakes up."

I nodded as Kevin grabbed my hand. "Ms. Grey, do you think Ashida can leave here now?" he asked.

"I think that would be fine," she responded. "Go have some fun."

"Thanks Ms. Grey!" Kevin praised her. He started to pull me towards the door as I looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll call you down when she wakes up," she replied to my unspoken question. I nodded as Kevin finally got me out of the doors.


	21. Acceptance

Chapter 20: Acceptance

For the next two days I got to settle in at the school. I finally got to meet my other roommates. Sooraya was an Afghani girl who wore an abaya and a niqāb. Cessily was a girl who was made completely out of mercury, like I was made out of water.

Papa didn't haunt my dreams anymore. And this time, I blocked him all on my own.

I was playing foosball with Kevin, Josh, and another girl named Laurie, boys against girls, when Jean telepathically called me down to the infirmary. I rushed down there with Kevin who had also heard the message through our mental link.

When we entered the room, we both saw Emma sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes. I ran over to her and hugged her as we both laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Ashida," she said when I let her go and stood by Kevin, who had come over during our exchange.

I smiled. "Ah'm glad ya're 'wake," I rejoiced.

Emma nodded. "So am I."

. . . . . . . . .

Kevin and I stayed at the school and eventually became X-men, taking on the codenames Wither and Hydra. Emma rejoined the X-men and slowly regained their trust. Jean learned how to keep the Phoenix under control as it continued to grow within her. We had all finally found where we belonged.

* * *

><p>So, yah crappy ending but I'm no good at them yet. Hope to see you guys next week to make it up to you. Remember to review! Bye!<p> 


	22. Epilogue

Watcha! So here's the bonus chapter I promised. It's gonna be a while before I can start publishing in this catagory again, but if your interested in Harry Potter stuff, I should be publishing in that catagory in a couple weeks. So this is my good bye since school starts on Monday and then my freetime/writing time evaporates into the air. Have an awesome school year everyone!

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Four Months Later<p>

A man in a trench coat with the hood up stood outside the shining gates of Xavier's School for the Gifted and watched teenagers and older children play outdoor games or relax in the grass. There were also some adults scattered about, either watching the students or relaxing themselves.

Under a tree close the school sat a couple. A white haired woman was leaning against a burly man as she read a book and he dozed.

Two men played football with many of the male students and a few of the female students. One had ruby glasses and the other one kept freezing and unfreezing the football as he threw it to the students.

The hooded man finally found the student he was looking for. She sat up in a tree a ways from the school reading a book in the branches.

"Enjoy this while you can, Ashida," the man whispered to himself, intending it for her, "because I will be back, and then you'll regret turning away from your father."

The man turned to a young girl beside him. She was maybe seven years old with wavy blonde hair that bounced in the light breeze.

"Let's go home Craysiana," the man said. He took her hand and started leading her towards their concealed car on the other side of the road.

"Yes Daddy," the young girl replied smiling and skipping ahead of her father.

* * *

><p>And... cliffhanger! Okay so this is definately the end. But don't worry, Ashida and Kevin and everyone will return later with another story called Merry X-mas! Please review, they make me happy and wake up the plot bunnies. :)<p> 


End file.
